ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Hokuto (ULTRAMAN)
is character who appears in the 2011 Manga. He is the manga's equivalent to Ultraman Ace as Moroboshi is the series' Ultraseven. History At some point in the past, Seiji became friends with an extraterrestrial girl named Yuko Minami. Shortly afterwards he was in a plane crash that killed his parents and left him near death, although he was saved by Bemular. He was eventually taken in by Yapool. Seiji was a young man of Shinjiro's age, going to the same school as the son of Ultraman. However, the two had never interacted in any significant manner until some time after Shinjiro became aware of his heritage. Seiji asked to meet Shinjiro after a class, where he revealed that he knew that Shinjiro was Ultraman, much to the latter's shock. Later, Seiji ran into Shinjiro again, although Shinjiro received a call from Ide. Seiji used a device to trace the call, confirming his idea of Ultraman's identity. At some point after that, a man attempted to assault and rob him, but Seiji was capable of fighting and beating the man, who was left lying on the sidewalk. Soon afterwards, Seiji tracked an emergency call, which he declared to be his first case before donning his own Ultraman suit. He quickly arrived at the scene, saving Shinjiro from a Bio Weapon, slicing the beast in half. Seiji's arms then exploded. Just as quickly as he appeared he left, but not before telling Shinjiro that he'd see him at school. Returning to Yapool, Seiji was given heavy criticism for damaging his arms, but the alien agreed to repair them. He then beat Shinjiro and Moroboshi to defeating a second Bio Weapon in a subway system. After boasting, he tried to be allowed a job at the SSSP, although Moroboshi wanted to check his background. Seiji removed his helmet and explained himself. The other two Ultramen took Seiji to the SSSP headquarters, where Moroboshi and Edo discussed his alien-designed prosthetics, which were untraceable. Seiji revealed that he had bought the identity of Ultraman from someone, but refused to say who. He was then released, making his way back to Yapool. Yapool berated Seiji for revealing himself but admitted that they and the SSSP had the same goal in mind, but must keep their savior secret. Seiji agreed, stating that the reason he had been eliminating anyone who interfered with human-alien relations was due to their mysterious savior. Shinjiro later caught Seiji extorting money from a man who ran a scamming business on the side. The two began to argue about Seiji's position as the "Hammer of Justice," whereupon he challenged Shinjiro to a duel. Using his modified simulation device, he summoned his suit and prepared to fight the suitless Shinjiro. Moroboshi interrupted the one-sided duel, beating Seiji's helmet off with his sword. Later the young Ultraman arrived to help Shinjiro and Morobishi to defeat the Ace Killer Squad, who were in fact targeting Seiji himself. He challenged Ace Killer, where he managed to hold his own for a while. Eventually the assassin managed to sever one of his prosthetic arms, although Seiji exacted the same treatment on him afterwards. Ace Killer then drew his hatchet and began to beat, batter and slash Hokuto in a flurry of blows. Seiji managed to recover and fight back, but was stabbed through the chest. He then tackled the mercenary and removed his left hand, revealing a powerful specium weapon. Ace Killer resigned himself to his face, and Seiji decapitated him with a blast to the face. Seiji then succumbed to his wounds and dropped into unconsciousness. Bemular then arrived, and carried the wounded young man to safety and to be healed. Powers and Abilities * Prosthetic: Seiji has mechanical limbs to give him greater combat ability. They use some of the same technology as the Ultraman Suits ** Combat Prowess: Despite his thin build, Seiji is a skilled combatant, taking on several school bullies, by himself and winning. * Detective Skills/Information Gathering: Seiji is skilled information gathering, having researched Shinjiro and interecepted a police radio and communication between Ide and Shinjiro. * UItraman Suit: Seiji wears the Version A Ultraman Suit which has many similarities to Ultraman Ace. ** Mimicry System: Primarily when he expects to go into battle. Seiji uses a modified Simulator system that teleports in his suit. ** Ultraman Helmet: Seiji's helmet is bears similarities to Ultraman Ace, with a green light like a Beam Lamp and a port in the side of the fine similar to the Hole in Ace's ** Strength: His suit undoubtedly gives him great strength. ** Specium Weapons: Similar to Shinjiro's, his weapons are on his arms, but his instead are on the inner side of his arms. The connected together to create a large blade of specium energy. ** Flight: Unlike Moroboshi's Seiji's suit allows him to fly under his own volition. Hokuto Manga Change.jpg|Seiji's Change Ultra_Guillotine_Manga.jpg Manga_Guillotine_Effect.jpg Trivia * This Seiji is clearly a reference to Seiji Hokuto and Ultraman Ace. * While Shinjiro is heroic and Morboshi is dark, Seiji is very playful and lighthearted. * Seiji's suit was named by himself. The 'A' to represent that it was made by an alien tech while the full 'Ace' is a result of his grandstanding. Category:Manga Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Human characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Manga Ultras